


【SD】人人都知道萨姆·温彻斯特律师不是一个人住

by 祝童 (Deano67)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deano67/pseuds/%E7%A5%9D%E7%AB%A5
Summary: 重来算了，什么玩意这是。垃圾存档。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	【SD】人人都知道萨姆·温彻斯特律师不是一个人住

1  
就像一滴雨水融入湖泊，迅速消失不见。那个新来的律师为人有礼，性格善良，成绩斐然，如同早已在这个社区生活了十几年。他的伴侣很忙，但人人都知道他不是一个人住。

1.5  
他睁眼，床的另一半冰凉。他能看见模糊的、哼着小曲忙活的背影，厨房方向飘来煎培根若有若无的勾人香味。  
“我不吃培根！”他大喊，烦躁地把脸贴回枕头蹭了蹭，还泄愤似的扣上手机，“你怎么做我都不可能吃！”  
歌声停止了，再睁眼却即将上班迟到。他迅速起床洗漱更衣喷须后水打领带，路过客厅餐桌时上面干干净净连培根渣都没有。  
他抓起冰箱里的冷面包片和盒装牛奶，还往冰箱门上贴了便签。但临出门前，他又冲回来撕掉便签，朝卧室大声重复便签的内容：“培根的问题我绝对不会妥协！”  
没人搭理他。他咬着面包片启动英帕拉，隔壁老太太出门取报纸，她的狗冲着车轱辘和尾气狂叫。唯一能有点心理安慰的就是：总比猎魔的时候强多了。  
  
2  
莱昂太太记得隔壁年轻人搬过来的情景。  
瓢泼大雨也遮盖不住引擎熄火的声音，她站在窗口隔着雨帘往外望，模模糊糊看见隔壁的房门打开又关闭，高个子的年轻人——她的岁数当然可以把别人称为年轻人——一边举着行李一边喊“够了，让我进去”来来回回七八趟。大概是吵架了，始终不见对方来帮把手。年轻人只能一个人把行李都搬完。  
老莱昂夸单凭引擎声就知道那是辆好车，莱昂太太只想翻白眼。

“萨姆，萨姆·温彻斯特。律师。”年轻人递上名片，脸上的笑容，“非常抱歉，我和我的……”他停顿了一下，“我们正在吵架。”并反手接住一个在莱昂太太从门缝看来大概是抱枕的物件。奇怪的音乐声音越来越大，有什么东西被不断砸碎。一些盐从门缝漏到了莱昂太太脚底下，年轻人的神情变得更加歉疚。  
“我们的社区不歧视任何种族、性向以及关系。”莱昂太太立刻道，“这个社区每次来新人都会举办欢迎仪式。我代表其他人来问问，你们周末有空吗？”  
“当然，房产经纪人也和我们说了，而且真的很便宜。欢迎仪式，聚餐，当然，我有。但是他……可能要出差。”年轻人——萨姆有些为难地说，“家里不认可我们，所以我们出来了。他，呃，对我挑选的这个地方不太满意。”  
“不满意也很正常。”莱昂太太接口道，“外面都传说这里闹鬼，但这个世界上怎么会有鬼呢。”  
“是的，这个世界上怎么会有鬼，太荒谬了，我很喜欢这里，我们都会喜欢这儿的。”萨姆附和，随即道，“抱歉，我得，我们……”  
莱昂太太了然地点点头转身离开，她听到萨姆松了一口气：“非常感谢。”

除了刚认识的时候，隔壁温彻斯特家再也没闹过多大动静，除了听得出来的起床气和锅碗瓢盆鸡毛蒜皮（谁跟谁能过得一帆风顺？比起别人，他们真是可爱极了。莱昂太太想），而且一直住得好好的，那些“有鬼”的流言逐渐消散。或许是作息的缘故，莱昂太太从来没正式见过另外一位温彻斯特。萨姆倒总是为此解释。“他出差了”“汽修厂今天加班”“他回家去看看”，所以莱昂太太知道另外一位温彻斯特叫迪恩，是个汽修工，工作地点离这里有些远，爱喝酒也爱摇滚，他们从堪萨斯来到这里。萨姆还拿出过他钱包里的照片，照片上的两个人都挺招人喜欢。从欢迎仪式到周末聚餐，甚至一些私人家庭晚餐，都是萨姆一个人参加。但他会和男人们打球喝酒看比赛，也会为无论年龄大小的女性提供一些帮助，偶尔抱怨迪恩“加班太多”“不吃绿叶蔬菜只爱垃圾食品”“看见一辆好车能说一整天”，所以大家都觉得还好，物业保洁也曾向莱昂太太提起，温彻斯特家扔出了太多啤酒瓶。  
“能麻烦迪恩今天帮我们修一下车吗？”某次家里那辆福特出毛病的时候，莱昂太太对萨姆说，“附近的那家修理厂今天休息，但我明天真的需要开它出门。”  
萨姆愣了一瞬便应允：“当然。他回来比较晚，你们把车停在门口就好。”  
第二天一早，那辆老福特恢复正常，而莱昂太太晚上登门感谢的时候，萨姆才做完一件婚诉案匆匆回家，他代替迪恩收下了作为谢礼的炖菜。  
“今天他也加班。”在莱昂太太打量桌上单人份的晚餐时，萨姆解释，又解释窗台和墙角的那些盐，“蚊子和飞虫太多了，放盐比较管用。最近很忙，等休息的时候我们再清理草坪。”  
原来盐还能这样用。莱昂太太后来也在自家窗台撒了一点，蚊虫没挡住多少，倒逮住了一只蹿过窗台的老鼠。

年轻人总有点朋友。莱昂太太见过萨姆的老板、萨姆的同事，甚至来给萨姆文件的女助理，但只见过一个跟迪恩有关的朋友。在他们搬来几个月后，一个打扮得像事务所会计的自称卡斯提奥·诺瓦卡的男人举着一张地址条前来敲门询问萨姆·温彻斯特的住址，莱昂太太好心告诉了他。但他来得通常不是时候，萨姆不是已经上班就是刚去上班，而他也从来没赶上为数不多的迪恩可能在家的日子。  
“你是他们的朋友？”又一次扑空以后，莱昂太太有些怀疑地问他，她故意没有提起另外一位温彻斯特。  
“迪恩？我是迪恩的朋友，也是萨姆的朋友。”诺瓦卡先生回答，“我们曾经一起工作。以前我和迪恩联系得更多。自从他……”他停顿了一下，“他们，他们搬走以后，我……我们都很担心。”  
诺瓦卡先生说着，忧虑地望向了隔壁。莱昂太太放下了心。  
“他们很好，在这儿生活得很快乐。偶尔有点争吵，他们自己很快就解决了。”她宽慰诺瓦卡先生，“比起堪萨斯，显然这儿更适合他们。”  
诺瓦卡先生点头。  
不知道是不是眼花，莱昂太太觉得诺瓦卡先生反而更加忧虑了。  
  
2.5  
他有些忐忑，连饭都吃不下，因为手机还没响。  
工作专用的那个号码几乎没有停歇，律所工作总是很忙。但非工作号码——退隐以后猎人和灵媒们不会再拨打的、只剩下他们两个人专用的那个号码，今天还没收到任何消息。  
他们因为各种大事小事吵架再正常不过，从小到大都是，吵完结果就是谁也不理谁。他们也早都心照不宣，总得有人先开始，哪怕你来我往“Bitch！”“Jerk！”的垃圾短信也算是一种态度，大多数时候是对方起头。但今天一个电话都没有，一条短信也没有，他开始反思是不是自己早起真的太暴躁，因为培根、汉堡以及其他垃圾食品的狂热很明显不是他发两回脾气就会被打消的。或许因为生活太平静，垃圾食品的重要程度已经和黑美人到了一个档次了？  
他等了又等，最终忍不住拿出另一个手机开始拨号。听筒里传来自己的声音：“嘿，这是萨姆的号码，如果你联系不上我，就打给我——”  
他挂断了电话。  
哪有人自己给自己打电话。   
“温彻斯特先生？”助理小姐端着餐后咖啡，看来已经在旁边站了很久，她目光关切。“您的午餐要凉了。”  
“谢谢。”他回过神来，用叉子草草拨弄了几下意大利面条，突然问道，“你知道，呃，如果，我是说如果，你要给你的男朋友道歉，你会买什么礼物？或者他给你道歉的时候。”他补充。  
“玫瑰花、新香水、新裙子、新高跟鞋、高档大餐，”助理小姐思考了一下，“游戏机、足球赛门票、电影首映场门票。总之，给对方惊喜。”她仔细打量了一下他的表情，略微羞涩但异常专业地表示：“至于您，还要加上一场激烈的和好性爱。”  
他被意大利面呛了一下。助理小姐吃吃地笑着顺手帮他关上了门。

在下午开始上班之前，他犹犹豫豫，还是往购物清单上添了点什么。

3  
S&R律师事务所的新律师是老板在一场车祸后亲自带来的。没有任何解释，甚至没有前期免费诉讼案的积累，新律师上任便带来一单又一单，赢了一场又一场，并且很快成为事务所的合伙人。对于其他人来说，不好奇和嫉妒是假的。在庆祝新律师晋升合伙人的聚餐上，他们得知新律师在那场车祸中救下了老板的命，得知新律师来自斯坦福法学院，曾经因为女友在一场大火中去世备受打击而跟随自己的兄长汽车旅行，得知新律师最喜欢金毛犬，得知新律师叫萨姆·温彻斯特。  
“萨姆·温彻斯特。”有人反复咀嚼这个名字，“似乎在哪儿见过。”  
“确实很不幸，”温彻斯特律师举杯自嘲，“我和一个几年前已经死了的罪犯重名。”  
于是没人再纠结，新合伙人能力技术很强，S&R律师事务所的全国排名肯定会更上一级。

温彻斯特律师长相不凡，待人有礼，身材健壮，能力过硬，肯经常加班，而且未来可见会在律所大展拳脚，自然不缺人明里暗里表示，那些人却无一例外被拒绝。随后大家才知道温彻斯特律师和自己的同性伴侣置办了房产在此处定居。  
“我猜他们很相爱。”温彻斯特律师的女助理实习期在同事八卦时间信誓旦旦，“温彻斯特先生的钱包里有他的照片，我见过，他可真帅。”  
“能比温彻斯特先生还帅？”有人质疑。  
“帅哥果然都和帅哥在一起了。”有人叹气。  
“怪不得他每个周末都着急回家。”有人恍然大悟。  
“所以他坚持要挑个又漂亮又厉害的女助理，那几个男的看都不看一眼。”有人献殷勤献错了地方。她表面不在意，内心将对方拉进了黑名单。  
她不知道自己在一大群简历中脱颖而出是因为温彻斯特律师看到了她的金发和绿眼，她也不知道她能留下来跟她被同来面试的朋友喊了一声“Jess”有关。  
但不管怎么说，她都是全律所最接近温彻斯特先生的人，更是唯一一个坐过温彻斯特先生那辆英帕拉的人。  
“没什么神奇的。”如果有人问，她会回答，“那天我去采购，温彻斯特先生也在。所有的东西都堆在了副驾驶，我坐在后面，他顺路送我回家，就这么简单。温彻斯特先生非常爱他的丈夫，别人没机会。”  
确实不值得她浪费口舌，不吃培根的温彻斯特先生在Costco买了数量惊人的培根仅仅解释了一句“他喜欢”，副驾驶宁愿空着也不愿别人去坐，女性的细腻让她知道没人能在那段感情里横插一杠。  
“那以前是我的位置，可惜现在我要开车。”  
只有这一句，她没想明白，但这不妨碍她后来挑选丈夫的标准是对方愿意为自己保留副驾驶座。

3.5  
两件啤酒、两盒披萨、两桶爆米花、一块蓝莓派。他对着炸鸡腿犹豫了一会儿，还是拿走一只，压在足量的新鲜蔬菜上。  
完美的足球或者垃圾恐怖电影之夜，爆米花、炸鸡腿和披萨缺一不可，而没有蓝莓派就没有坐下来的理由。  
购物清单上的选项一条条被划去，即将见底。  
有一对夫妇来打招呼，他应付地点点头，附赠微笑，解释自己是下班顺路减轻家里负担，婉拒周末聚餐的邀请，因为“已经有了安排，你们理解，难得都有空的私人时间”。  
“我得说，温彻斯特先生是个完美丈夫。”他听见那个妻子说，“多甜蜜的一对儿啊。”  
结账的收银员是新来的，她冲他抛个媚眼，在看见他手上的戒指以后垮了脸。他没什么反应。  
他不介意just one night，他也需要发泄，他们之前睡过的女人（或者其他的女性生物）加起来怎么也够塞满一整间酒吧，他现在只想让早晨的不愉快马上过去。  
副驾驶上堆满了购物环保纸袋，啤酒还是放在后座更安全。他打开支架上iPod的音乐播放器，AC/DC有点吵，不过多少也缓解了支架在车里的突兀感。毕竟收纳盒里还有十几盘摇滚磁带，它们才和英帕拉最配。  
开车的现在是他，换个iPod而已，他总得有点自己的东西。

等红灯的时候，旁边纸袋里油炸食品的气味让他感到反胃。他觉得疲惫，但又隐隐约约带着点期待。前面的车磨磨蹭蹭，他不耐烦地拍了喇叭，声音响到连他自己都吓了一跳，可接下来的路比平时还顺畅。下车时他忍不住拍拍前盖，动作僵硬，嗓音干涸：“干得漂亮，baby。”  
他还是不习惯这么开口，这话过去都不是由他来说。  
“买得可真多，需要帮忙吗？明天的聚餐是莱昂太太安排。”有邻居前来搭话。  
“不用了，他明早就走。”他摆手，“谢谢。”  
他不知道自己说了什么。只是开门、进门，换好自己的拖鞋，另外一双和出门前位置一模一样。  
  
有那么一瞬他清醒了。  
卧室的门还是关的，玄关也没有灯亮。  
茶几上披萨只缺了一块，炸鸡腿还端端正正摆在盒里，已经凉透。爆米花不知道为什么撒了一地，他懒得收拾。烂俗恐怖片已经播完，其实情节远不如他们经历过的吓人，假得就像是试图伪装成薯片的塑料片。  
咒语全错，圣水太假；吸血鬼们其实很穷，也没有那么多浪漫情怀；天使大部分都不算好人，上帝才是最大的浑蛋。  
盐线已经撒好了，周末汽修厂为什么要加班？  
他迷迷糊糊翻身，让鼻子贴紧沙发靠背。  
翻身时好像瞥见谁靠着餐桌拿着啤酒。  
睡着前他无意识拽了拽盖着的那件磨损严重又不合身的老旧皮衣，听到钟表敲过十二点又强撑着栽到空无一人的双人床上，留出另外一半。

4  
周末是社区的社交时间，萨姆清楚，这一天他只需要让邻居莱昂太太的敲门声把自己叫醒，然后送上提前买好的蓝莓派。  
“早，莱昂太太，很抱歉我还得加班，今天不能参加……”萨姆摆出最合适的笑容，在拿出派时变得僵硬。  
“噢，萨姆。你真的非常贴心，连保鲜膜都封好了。”莱昂太太跟之前无数个周末清晨一样热情，“你的朋友诺瓦卡先生在外面等了你好一会儿，所以我让他一起进来。”她观察萨姆僵硬的脸，又转回身来打量包裹在棕色风衣里的中年人。“你们……不是朋友？”  
“嗨，萨姆。”这位“诺瓦卡先生”正了正自己的领带，自然得就像只是正常登门拜访。  
“嗨……卡斯。”  
过了半晌，萨姆回答：“不，我们确实是朋友。”

送走莱昂太太并保证“满地的盐只是吵完假忘了清理，我们很好，问题绝对会解决，盐也是”后，萨姆简单打扫房间。卡斯提奥捡起餐桌腿旁边的空酒瓶，拿在手里打量。  
“萨姆。”卡斯提奥说。  
“我没什么时间招待你，卡斯，你听到了我得加班。跟以前一样，吃的在冰箱，不要动迪恩的培根，他会生气。”萨姆将垃圾装袋，拿起外套准备出门。  
“萨姆。”卡斯提奥重复。  
萨姆原地不动。  
“萨姆。”卡斯提奥问，“你还要骗自己多久？迪恩他不——”  
但萨姆已经摔上门出去了，屋里都能听见英帕拉引擎发动的声音。  
“这么快就出去加班？”莱昂太太路过。  
“是的，有个案子。”萨姆隔着车窗招呼，没人看得见他在干什么。“如果不是太晚，也许我们能赶得上这周聚餐。”  
“那太好了。”莱昂太太说，但她并不抱什么期待。邻居工作很忙，萨姆能参加社区聚餐已经非常难得。她甚至一时想不起除了刚搬来那会儿，还在什么时候见过邻居家的另一个男人。她目送英帕拉绝尘而去，诺瓦卡先生友好地点了点头，认真研究离开前如何将门上锁。莱昂太太过来搭了把手，顺便问：“另外一位温彻斯特先生还不在家？”  
“不。”诺瓦卡先生摇头，“他不在。”  


4.5  
右边的床铺永远是凉的，萨姆再也不能坐英帕拉的副驾驶。  
但人人都知道，萨姆·温彻斯特律师不是一个人住。


End file.
